AMOR MALDITO
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Elisa lleva encima un pecado del que nunca se podrá librar...


**AMOR MALDITO**

 **(Oneshot)**

Eliza salió al jardín, no soportaba más estar dentro de esa casa, con toda la felicidad que se respiraba a su alrededor. Le oprimía el pecho ¡Le impedía respirar con calma!

Nunca había estado de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, jamás pensó que ella fuera la adecuada… pero la verdad es que, ninguna lo era.

Pero claro, ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo; porque él no le pertenecía y estaba claro que no le pertenecería nunca; y ella, como siempre, tendría que remorderse las ganas y la rabia y la vergüenza… si, sobre todo eso; la terrible vergüenza que sentía.

Los brindis y los _"¡Vivan los novios!"_ de la gente de adentro y que a todos les sonaban a vítores, para ella era un grito en sus oídos de que estaba condenada a estar para siempre sola.

Porque su corazón era negro y su alma estaba corrupta ¡podrida! Así era como se sentía, podrida por dentro. Sentía que esto era el castigo a todas las maldades que había cometido en su vida.

A todo el amor que había cegado con su envidia, sus celos y sus trampas; ahora ella lo estaba pagando ¡Y de la peor manera!

Se paró en medio del jardín y la fuente cantarina del patio parecía decirle en el tintinear de su caída _"sucia… sucia…"_ y ella se lo creía, porque así se sentía.

Se llevó las manos al rostro porque no podía más ¡No podía más con tanto dolor y tanta angustia! Sintió que, si de ella dependiera, subiría la escalera y se arrojaría del balcón de la planta alta ahora mismo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan mal nacida de romper así ese momento de felicidad, aunque para ella era la más terrible de las torturas.

En ese momento escuchó pasos a su espalda y su nombre dicho con dulzura.

-¿Eliza? – dijo una suave voz de varón detrás de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? Llevo rato buscándote.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio frente a sí, alto y varonil ¡Guapísimo como siempre! Y tan elegante en su frac de novio recién casado. Sintió su corazón explotar, sintió unas ganas enormes de arrojarse a sus brazos, besarlo con todas sus ganas, decirle todo lo que sentía por él… pero no podía, porque ese hombre no era suyo; no solo porque ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a otra mujer, sino porque jamás había tenido ni la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera suyo.

-Ya nos vamos – dijo él – solo, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti.

El recién casado se adelantó unos pasos y la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos; ella se dejó abrazar y aferró sus blancas manos a la ancha espalda del hombre, empuñando el frac como si quisiera arrancarlo mientras se tragaba los sollozos que la estaban ahogando.

Elevó los ojos al cielo, por quizá primera vez en su vida, pidiendo auxilio y las fuerzas necesarias para no quebrarle la vida a ese hombre en su mejor momento de felicidad.

Quiso decirlo, sintió que si la seguía sujetando contra su pecho lo diría todo ¡soltaría toda la verdad! Pero se controló porque no podía hacerle eso; no a él.

¡No podía ser tan infame! ¡No con él! Que sin saberlo, era el dueño de su vida.

Así que soltó el abrazo poco a poco mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, dispuesta a dejarlo ir de una buena vez. Y como siempre, una vez más irguió el rostro, levantó su orgullosa nariz, y trató de sonreír como si nada pasara, mientras las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro. Todo para que él nunca supiera todo lo que ella sufría.

-¡Eliza, cuánto te quiero! – le dijo él posando sus ojos en los de ella con dulzura – No sabes cuán importante eres para mí.

-Y tú, no tienes idea lo importante que tú eres para mí, lo que significas para mi vida. – dijo ella a un paso de los sollozos mientras acariciaba su mejilla – Cuídate mucho por favor, y sé feliz ¡Sé muy feliz!

\- Eliza… tú también – le dijo él dándole un suave beso en la mejilla - ¡Te quiero!

Él volvió a la casa y momentos después salió del brazo de su hermosa esposa vestida de blanco integro, y entraron al automóvil que los llevaría a comenzar su nueva vida de casados.

La gente reía complacida y arrojaba pétalos de roas y granos de arroz.

Desde la ventanilla, él feliz y sonriente recién casado arrojó las doradas moneditas de oro que los niños del cortejo recogieron felices

Ella no se acercó, desde la fuente del patio vio alejarse el auto, lo vio irse con él dentro; con un pedazo de su alma y con media vida suya que se iba con otra mujer ¡Con una más de tantas que jamás lo amará como lo amaba ella!

Y se sintió morir; porque si hacía memoria, jamás en su vida había realmente sido feliz, y ya no lo sería más nunca.

Definitivamente estaba pagando todos sus pecados; estaba pagando todo el amor que desperdició en la vida; todo el amor que destruyó por envidia ¡Por simple diversión!

Siempre supo que algún día tendría que saldar algún tipo de factura, y se sentía lista para lo que viniera. Después de todo, ella era una Leagan ¿Qué podía ser tan grave?

Ahora lo sabía; ahora sabía lo que la vida le estaba cobrando.

Una vez más se llevó las manos al rostro mientras caminaba hacia el sendero del bosque, donde la hierba estaba más alta, donde nadie la vería descargar su furia y su dolor.

Se quedó ahí, contemplando el atardecer mientras el viento le revolvía los cabellos y el beso que le dieran hace unos momentos le quemaba en la mejilla y en todo el cuerpo.

Alguna vez creyó saber cómo dolía el amor no correspondido, pero ahora sabía que eso no era nada.

Nada comparado a lo que sentía dentro de ella ahora mismo.

Porque se sentía maldita para toda la eternidad, dueña solitaria de un amor enorme, inconmensurable, infinito… pero maldito.

Sonrió con tristeza burlándose de sí misma.

\- La vida te venció Eliza Leagan – se decía a sí misma entre lágrimas- te pegó con el único golpe que jamás podrás devolver, dejándote un vacío que jamás podrás llenar y manchándote eternamente con un pecado que jamás podrás purgar; enamorándote de la única persona de la que jamás te podrás vengar… Tu propio hermano.

Fin


End file.
